Traditionally, electronic advertising has been utilized for presenting advertisements to user devices, such as mobile devices of users. However, conventional techniques used for presenting electronic advertisements have generally exhibited various limitations. Just by way of example, options available to users regarding receipt of advertisements have customarily limited users to either opting in to receive advertisements or opting out of receiving advertisements.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.